


Chosen

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Continuing from Judged, she tells her mom what happened and finds some information she never wanted to hear.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 for SADIM. Prompt: Middles.
> 
> OK, this one was way more dialogue-heavy than yesterday's, but if not for yesterday's, I wouldn't have this, so there.

“Something weird happened at the museum yesterday,” I said, stirring my bowl of cereal. I always started the day with cereal, even when I woke up late, like today. Mama was already making lunch and she chided me for eating so close to lunchtime, but she knew how important my routines were.

“What happened, habibti?” she asked, still tending the pot.

“Linda took me into a closed-off wing,” I said. “I know, I know. I’m not supposed to! But she was insistent.”

“That girl’s a bad influence on you,” Mama said.

I let that go. “Anyway, we accidentally touched a statue of Anubis on display and it came to life, and—”

Mama let out an exclamation. “You were defacing property, too?”

“We didn’t deface it, Mama, we just touched it. Didn’t you hear me? It came to life!”

“Statues don’t come alive,” Mama said.

“Well, it did! It looked at Linda and judged her heart. Then Ammit came out to eat her, but something happened. I—It was like Isis spoke through me and made them stop. I don’t even know what I was saying, but I stopped them. It was too weird.”

I didn’t notice until she turned to me how still Mama had gone. She turned off the burner and came over to the table, sitting down beside me.

“Habibti,” she said. “There’s something I should have told you many years ago.”

She took my hand and my mind went blank. There was no way that this conversation was going to go anywhere I wanted it to.

“Mama?”

“We are the descendants of the priestesses of Isis,” Mama said, tracing the lines of my hands. “One day, it’s been told, we will see the Gods return.”

I stared at my hands until I could hide my eyes no longer and looked up at her.

“I believe that day is coming. For you, it has already come.”

Nothing made sense. All I had wanted was a lecture from mom telling me not to do drugs, or not to follow Linda around. I didn’t expect her to believe me. I didn’t want her to. And I definitely didn’t want to hear more.

“This is a great honor, habibti,” she said.

“But I’m not even full-blooded,” I said. “Why would anyone pick me?” I couldn’t say it, not yet.

“The Gods are wise. They choose right.”

I stood. I couldn’t sit there and listen anymore. “I’ve gotta go. I just— I’m going for a walk.”

“Habibti!” Mama called behind me. I couldn’t face her. There were too many things going on in my head.

I grabbed my coat and my keys and left our apartment. I was almost a block away when I realized I forgot my phone. It wasn’t worth going back for it, not yet. Not when I still had so much thinking to do. I didn’t see the bus as I crossed the street until I heard the screech of its brakes. I froze. My hand went out as if that could stop several tons of machinery from barreling into me.

And then the bus stopped.


End file.
